Bound components, such as journals, diaries, date books, address books, notebooks, binders and the like are used to store papers, information and the like. Users may wish to write reminders or other indicia on these bound components, and some bound components may include an outer cover which can be written upon such that the information is more readily viewable.
However, many outer covers are permanently marred when a user writes upon the outer cover. In addition, when a user writes indicia on the outer cover, the indicia may be visible and exposed, and therefore can expose sensitive information. Accordingly there is a need for a writing surface that is retractable such that the bound component can maintain a clean outer appearance, and such that the indicia written thereon can be hidden from view.